1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to decorative thermoplastic vinyl resin-containing sheet surface coverings or flooring which may be installed such that they have a tension built in on installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized in the prior art that stresses sometimes built into commercial thermoplastic vinyl resin-containing decorative sheet floor coverings may sometimes be taken advantage of in that the tension caused by the stresses may be used, utilizing certain installation techniques, to create an installed floor product having a self-induced tension built in therein. Examples of such installations are disclosed in Deichert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,178 and Evans U.S. Application Ser. No. 153,872 filed June 16, 1971. It is also known from Hassel U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,773 to consolidate a homogeneous vinyl resin composition decorative layer to a strippable backing after which the backing is removed and from Adams U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,977 to apply a film to a strippable backing after which a cellular vinyl layer is applied to the film. Neither Hassel nor Adams suggests that a self-induced tension floor installation could be achieved with their products.